


Under a Rock (okay, more like behind)

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Poppy walks in on Branch and doesn't leave lmao, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Branch never liked Creek, and it was most likely because he liked Poppy. But, he'd never admit that.





	Under a Rock (okay, more like behind)

**Author's Note:**

> i uh watched trolls the other day and i loved it so ummmmm expect more porn my dudes  
> at first this was supposed to be one-sided but Poppy couldn't resist haha  
> Changed the rating bc this isn't explicit at all; and other edits bc what's proofreading

“Branch! Branch! Branch!” Poppy ran to catch up with him.

“Dammit…” He turned around. “Could you be quiet? At least when you’re around me?”

“No!” She pulled an invitation out of her bag and held it out to him. “Here you go!"

He took the letter and looked at it. “Poppy…” He looked up. “Let me ask you something.”

“Sure! Anything! I’m all ears.” She beamed.

“Have I ever come to any of your parties?”

“Nope!”

“What makes you think I’m coming to this one?”

“Hope!” She giggled. “So are you coming?”

He glared at her. “No.”

She pouted. “Well… If you change your mind-“

“And I won’t.”

“The time is on the invite.” She waved and began to walk away. “See ya, Branch!”

He huffed and tucked the invitation under his arm before making his way back to his bunker, but Poppy’s voice stopped him. “Creek!” Her excitement calling his voice was at least two levels above Branch’s. Or anyone else for that matter. And he hated to admit it, but it made him mad. He looked back and saw Poppy fawn over him before taking out the invitation. He said he was coming, of course. Branch couldn’t do anything but roll his eyes, then he made his way back to the bunker.

When he got home, he sat at his desk and looked at the card she made specifically for him. His name was on it in bright colors and a scrapbooked version of himself was in the center.

He sighed. "Stupid, Creek..." He got up and put the invitation with the others. He keeps all of them. Knowing Poppy made them made it special. Though he's never gone to any of her parties.

He'd never admit it, not even to himself. But he had a crush on her. It was more of an unspoken truth within himself. He found himself doodling her face on his desk and shook his head. "God..." This crush was probably the reason he hated Creek. Okay, it was definitely the reason. But, he was a dick and no one else knew, but they'll learn.

The time of the slumber party came near and he heard music and voices in the distance. He huffed and went over to his bed. "Poppy and her stupid parties are going to get them all killed." He laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Poppy..."

He sat up and shook his head. He needs to stop thinking about her. Now. This is not good. A passing thought about how beautiful she is, is okay. But thinking about her consecutively for nearly ten minutes isn’t. He lightly slapped himself and turned on his side. He wondered what her pajamas looked like. He’d know if he went. She’d probably be really cute. He wishes he could kiss and hold her. Amongst other things…

At that last thought, Branch came back to reality. He wasn’t actually thinking about her that way, was he? He’s never thought about her like that before. He curled into himself. But, how could he not? She’d look so cute and he’d hold her so closely. He’d give her a kind of tenderness he hadn’t given anybody in years. Hear her call his name softly. He could only imagine how nice that would sound.

“Fuck…” He had gotten hard thinking about this. He sat up slightly and thought a bit. He just needed to stay quiet…

He pulled down his shorts slightly and revealed his member. He started off slowly and bit his lip. Branch covered his face as he thought about her. About holding her. About touching her. Her sweet voice calling out to him. Him holding her closely and kissing her so many times. “Poppy…” He moaned out.

Meanwhile, the same girl he was thinking about was on her way to his hideout. Though it was secret to most, she knew where it was. When she made it to the rock she knocked on it softly. “Branch?” No response, so she knocked a bit harder. “Branch!” Still no response. She crossed her arms. “Hmp…”

On the inside Branch was saying her name over and over again. He hadn’t noticed she was knocking or calling his name. He hadn’t noticed that the rock had been moved slightly. And he definitely hadn’t notice her staring.

Poppy thought something might be wrong because he usually shouts 'Go away!' or 'I’m not coming!' But when she moved the rock it was the last thing she expected to see. “Branch…?” She said quietly.

He had a deep blush across his face with his eyes closed. Poppy had never seen a troll masturbating before, but at least she knew thats what he was doing or else she would’ve barged in and that would’ve gone terribly. Poppy covered her mouth and began to blush as well. She had never seen him make an expression like that before. She didn’t even know it was possible. Who is he even thinking about? He doesn’t talk to anybody!

“F- fuck…” He bit his lip. “Poppy…”

Well that answers her question. She covered her cheeks and blushed even harder. But, why her? He doesn’t even like her, right? Oh, God, why is she still here? He could notice her at any moment! She took a step back but didn’t look away. She closed her legs together as she watched. He was getting close. Poppy licked her lips and held on to the rock. She saw Branch moan a few more times before he held onto the bedsheets and shouted her name. He had released his load and rested on the bed for a moment. He opened his eyes and sat up. He felt embarrassed about this whole thing even though he thought he was alone.

“So stupid…” He mumbled. When Poppy noticed he was aware of his surroundings again, she tried to move the rock back. And in that attempt she made entirely too much noise, and Branch had noticed. “What?!” He pulled up his shorts and ran to the entrance. “Did I leave the rock like this?” He shook his head, thats impossible. Poppy had made a run for it, but she wasn’t far enough away for him to notice that it was her.

“Po… ppy…” He could’ve fainted right then and there, but instead he moved the rock back and tried to keep from screaming.

.

.

.

A few weeks later, Poppy was handing out invitations for another party. She gave them all out with a bright smile until she saw Branch’s. She squeaked when she picked it up and reluctantly went to wear she knew he might be. She found him collecting water and stood there for a moment since he hadn’t noticed her.

“Branch…” She said softly.

He tensed up and slowly turned around. They couldn’t look at each other, though they could see that they were both blushing furiously. “Y- yeah?”

“There’s a party tomorrow night, here.” She handed it to him and ran.

He had forgotten what he as doing and just sat by the stream for a bit. He was never staying in that part of his bunker again and she was never going in anywhere without knocking again.


End file.
